Observe
by light-hearted
Summary: "Emotions: Concern, Affection" Sun-Il wants to keep it a secret, Jee Han doesn't want to overthink. But when the Harem King withdraws his protection for Jee Han, Sun-Il feels the need to protect Jee Han at all costs, in the process, perhaps revealing something more. Canon-compliance from World Tree/Arc Company arcs. Jee Han x Sun-Il.
1. Chapter 1

**Observe**

 **Summary: "Emotions: Concern, Affection"**

 **Sun-Il wants to keep it a secret, Jee Han doesn't want to overthink.**

 **Canon compliance from World Tree/Arc Company arcs.** **Jee Han x Sun-Il.**

"Hey Jee Han, check my level for me," Sun-Il pants lightly, wiping sweat off his brow. Jee Han stares at him weirdly.

"We're in a party, Sun-Il, did you forget?" the Gamer grins, still pulling out the status screen for him. The brown screen flashes before Sun-Il, numbers displaying his stats. He grins at the stat points that he has (68 currently!) but decides to hold on to them for a while more. "This is really quite efficient," Sun-Il sighs, "your skill is unfair!"

"You've said that enough times," Jee Han groans. "But you have to admit it's an awesome ability! Bow down to the Gamer, all Hail the Gamer!" Jee Han goes into a bout of self-worship, throwing his hands into the air and striking a pose.

Sun-Il really loves his dorky friend.

* * *

"Jee Han, I'm sorry." Sun-Il bows his head. "This has gone too far. The Cheon Bu clan cannot offer anymore help."

Jee Han doesn't want to worry his friend. Jee Han wants to protect himself. But Jee Han doesn't know how to. He's already working on it ever since he went to visit the Cheonjidang, although he has been making good progress, but the attacks come on even faster, leaving him little time to rest before another one comes along.

The number of attacks that have taken place in this short period of time was unexpected. Apart from when he was at home, he's been attacked so many time by other organizations, some of them nearly not manageable for him. After the Harem King discontinued his protection over the Gamer, Jee Han has learnt of the cruelty of the Abyss, how people would go after him for his rare innate ability.

The last attack was by strong medium organization of witches and wizards who attempted to come after him, and he could barely fend them off. It's not that he was weak, but it was the element of surprise and the overpowering number of people and resources they had.

They had geared themselves with anti-mana skills and weapons, ready to hold him down. He could still remember desperately escaping their overwhelming strength, when he realised that they had set traps and ambushes nearly on every spot, keeping him in air where they could easily sense his presence.

He had nearly gotten himself caught in one of their nets charmed with an anti-magic and anti-mana spells, but luckily for him, he had managed to get out in time before he was trapped. Jee Han didn't know if his magic was able to overcome the debuff effect of the net, not when the illusion barrier itself had a debuff effect of -50% magic skill and attack, -50% mana capacity, and a decrease in mana regeneration which he couldn't overcome.

Not that those made him any worse of a wizard. He still had many more skills which could allow him to overcome these disadvantages, yet he had come to the realisation that he was not well prepared enough, not able to predict and prepare. His skills was not the limiting factor here, but rather his knowledge.

These witches and wizards had prepared themselves against the skills of the Gamer, knowing the equipment and skill level he had. And they themselves were not anyone to be trifled with, being some of the most elite coming together to hold down this monster of an innate user.

If they could successfully capture the Gamer, imagine the sort of power they could have, mastering his skill and capabilities, and then extracting his mana to be sold!

Jee Han was just able to make use of a loophole in their plans, subjecting them to their own debuffs of decreased magic power and mana capacity, allowing them to be weakened substantially, giving Jee Han a chance to defeat them and escape this near-capture experience.

But when Sun-Il heard about this, he was _Not Happy_. He once told Jee Han that he would lay down his life just for his friend, and Sun-Il would really do so if Sun-Il was ever threatened. This would be one of those times, and Sun-Il had repeated it over and over again, nagging his friend, hoping that it would keep him away from danger.

"Sun-Il, I-I, you don't have to be sorry," Jee Han tries to reach out to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sun-Il shakes his head. "No, it's not about me. It's also about the clan. I'm the successor of the Cheon Bu clan, I cannot endanger it. You may be part of the clan, and you may be my best friend that I will forever cherish and protect, but this involves not just me and you." He sits down on his bed dejectedly, burying his face in his hands. In that moment, in Jee Han's eyes, his always cheerful friend, seemed so small, so terrified –

 _(Terrified of losing you, Jee Han, but Sun-Il would never admit it himself)_

"I would protect you with everything I had, Jee Han. If I could, I would."

"I understand."

Sun-Il lets out a long sigh. "What am I saying all these for? You're probably much stronger than I am. You can defend yourself better than I can ever do for you."

The realisation hits Jee Han. _No, no, that's not true, Sun-Il. I still don't know a lot about the Abyss, I still don't know the extends of which the Abyss can reach and harm us –_

"Hey, Sun-Il, don't be like this. I'll keep myself safe alright? So you don't have to worry about me. I'll do everything I can to protect myself. I won't let anyone harm me. Or you." Jee Han is unsure of his own words. He knows he's doing everything to make himself even stronger. He's making his own guild of self-aware golems, he's upgrading himself to become the most op character ever seen, but he's doubting himself.

Sun-Il recomposes himself. He gives Jee Han a weak smile, his golden eyes filled with so many contrasting emotions. Jee Han wants to know how his friend is feeling so that he could make him stop feeling upset.

"Observe."

 **Emotions: Worry, Despair, Affection**

He's never going to let Sun-Il down, not his best friend since forever, since when he was alone. Never.

 _There's no turning back now, Han Jee Han._

* * *

Back home, Jee Han feels like dumping all his stat points into luck. He wonders how it will change his current build. If building a golem guild isn't enough, if levelling up is not enough, if money is not enough to buy everything that he needs, he needs something more than just rational and practical decisions. He needs to let Gaia and fortune guide him to safety.

 _Noooooo,_ his INT and WIS stats shout at him, _that's a very risky decision!_

His luck has improved so far, a jump from 15 to 25, and he has no idea what it does or how it will affect him.

"Status screen."

The familiar blue screen pops up.

He hasn't levelled up much since the last time, but it seems like he still has a couple of stat points to spare. Ah, what a grind for these stat points, he doesn't even know what luck does.

He presses the stat, and another pop-up appears:

 **"Good luck is when opportunity meets preparation, while bad luck is when a lack of preparation meets reality." Increases your luck, do you need any more explanation?!**

"What a useful description," Jee Han mutters. He's not willing to put in any points into luck, not when he's not clear of its effects, and its ambiguous description does not help him in making a decision.

However, his fingers are itching to throw in whatever stat points that he has into LUK. Jee Han clenches his hands and stares long and hard at the stat.

Nothing happens.

"Fine, fine, alright. Seems like I've got no other choice, right?"

Jee Han decides to approach this stat carefully, putting in 25 stat points into it to bring it to a 50. He wonders if it will change his encounters, if it will increase his attacks, or will it bring more than just that?

"Use points."

A blue notification pops up:

 **[BLESSED BY FATE (PASSIVE) MAX. LVL]**

 **WITH YOUR LUK PASSING 50, LADY LUCK IS DEFINITELY ON YOUR SIDE!**

 **EFFECT: 25% TO DROP EXTRA LOOT  
EFFECT: 50% CHANCE TO DOUBLE LOOT DROP  
EFEECT: 50% CHANCE TO DROP DOUBLE CASH DROP  
EFFECT: RANDOM CHANCE FOR 50% EXP. BOOST TO PROC**

"That's what it does?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Observe**

 **Summary: [LORD OF LUCK]**

 **It's time to get lucky with Han Jee Han!**

Jee Han realises the effectiveness and the efficiency that the LUK stat brought. It was basically cheating on his tests, but way better. Coupled with his already high stats for WIS and MND, he feels almost invulnerable, like nothing can get in his way because he's the one that controls fate now.

Actually, maybe not.

A bit more of researching tells him that there are methods in which the Abyss is able to stop a rampant misuse of luck through casting luck-suppressing spells, although that was possibly rare and most likely ineffective with his level of luck. It makes him almost feel like a god, and that was a great feeling.

It was then he sees a head of green, unkempt hair moving towards him.

"Hey Sun-Il! Come here quick!" Jee Han calls excitedly. This was something he had been hiding so that he would be able to surprise his friends and distract him from his increasing responsibilities in the clan. Sun-Il walks over and squints his eyes at Jee Han.

"What is it today? You look more excited than an excited Jee Han on a normal day," Sun-Il comments, poking Jee Han's cheek. It reminded Jee Han of when they were younger, and when Sun-Il played pretend with him - he would always be the prince and Sun-Il the loyal follower, but that never stopped Sun-Il from poking his cheek when the stories Jee Han spun became ridiculous.

Sometimes he wished he could go back to those carefree days again, where he didn't have to worry about the abyss capturing him and sucking his mana out of him -

 _And worry about whether Sun-Il will die worrying about him or about the clan or about the abyss -_ Jee Han also didn't particularly like the emotions of worry that manifested itself almost permanently between Sun-Il's brows.

"Hey Sun-Il, stop frowning, you look like you're seventy," Jee Han whines, pressing his thumbs where Sun-Il had furrowed his brows, attempting to press them out while massaging Sun-Il's temples with his other fingers.

Sun-Il seems to relax a little into his hands, a little sigh escaping his lips.

"How's that, Sun-Il? My massage skill is pretty useful, huh?" Jee Han grins, feeling like he won a small victory by getting his friend to relax a little. He works around his forehead and temples for a while more, Sun-Il's eyes fluttering close like he was trying to focus the sensation of the massage. As Jee Han takes his hands away from Sun-Il, he seems to regain his attention and he takes a step back from Jee Han.

"So... uh, what did you call me here for?" He asks, turning to face away from Jee Han, observing his surroundings.

Jee Han _swears_ Sun-Il was blushing.

"Well, I found out this new hack that made me double my effectiveness as a dungeon grinder!" Jee Han says smugly, striking a cool pose. Then he reaches his hand out and calls for the creation of an ID with some ogres and then inviting Sun-Il into his party.

"Jee Han, why is the party name 'let's ride on the Jee Han bus?'" Sun-Il's eyes narrow as he grudgingly accepts the party request. "I'm not interested in grinding exp with you?"

The Gamer shakes his head slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Tsk tsk, Sun-Il. Have you not known to _not_ underestimate your friend?" Jee Han sticks his nose into the air, feeling extremely proud of his ability. "Do you not know I am The Gamer with my skills gifted by Gaia? Nothing is ever insurmountable to me!" He devolves into a fit of mad cackles before Sun-Il puts a hand on his shoulder to tell him to chill.

"Ok, ok. I'll be serious now." Jee Han summons a bunch of mana ropes, tying all the ogres together, then pulling them into a pile. "Now watch carefully," Jee Han orders, summoning his magic spinning arrows and killing all the monsters in one-shot. Sun-Il is standing to one side and scratching at his head in doubt, but as he opens his mouth to berate Jee Han for being an idiot, the boy quickly runs over to pick up the loot dropped and waved them frantically at Sun-Il.

He could hear the sound of Sun-Il's jaw dropping. "W-what... How is there so much loot? I know your ability was special but...?" Sun-Il stammers, his eyes fixated upon the bottles of red healing potions.

"I put some of my remaining stat points into LUK to make it 50," Jee Han comments nonchalantly. "Apparently that includes an increase in drop and gold rates, as well as a chance to increase the amount of exp I earn per kill!"

Sun-Il's lips curl up at the corners. "That's like one of those Pay-to-Win games, where you can get boosts like those in exchange for real cash," he notes, "except that this is real life, and you get cash out of it instead. Whew."

Jee Han slings an arm over his friend's shoulder and pulls him closer. "So what are you waiting for? Get on the Jee Han bus now, we're gonna go at top speed!" He says cheekily, winking at Sun-Il while spinning more mana ropes to gather the ogres scattered around the field.

Sun-Il smiles, his eyes forming crescents.

* * *

When Sun-Il brings his loot home, his sister is similarly surprised.

"You're telling me Jee Han upgraded his skills, so now instead of getting one health potion per ogre, he gets like, 10?" She waves her hand around for emphasis.

Sun-Il only nods. "That's... not exactly how it's like, but you got the idea of it." Sun-Il begins packing the potions into the shelves for future use and chucking the weapons loot on the table for Noona to keep them in the armoury.

"Wow... even the weapons loot is doubled. Hey, what about cash, does that increase too?" Noona elbows Sun-Il, her eyes glinting with an ulterior motive in mind. "I should get him to go out with me, that way I can spend that money on some cool stuff from the abyss," she jokes, placing the weapons in a bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Anyway, seeya later," she waves at Sun-Il, heading towards the direction of the armoury, leaving him alone. Noona's words seemed to... remind him of the massage that Jee Han gave him earlier in the day. It was as if Jee Han knew what he was feeling (he wouldn't be surprised), and tried to relieve some of that stress. He never expected Jee Han to be so caring and so _gentle_ , it simply was unlike Jee Han to be so.

It was always the other way around, with Sun-Il being the one taking care of Jee Han, stopping him from doing stupid things and protecting him from danger. Now that Jee Han had suddenly become so caring towards Sun-Il, it made him feel an unfamiliar emotion - like he really wanted to just cup Jee Han's face with both of his hands and tell him how much he loves and cares for him and doesn't want to see him die - but at the same time he felt embarrassed for feeling that way.

Most importantly, he... wasn't sure, but he thought he felt happiness and anticipation, a tingly feeling that permeated his entire being and that made him feel like he was floating after Jee Han finished that massage. Happy that Jee Han had tried to relieve some of his stress and that... Jee Han was doing this because he also, perhaps, felt the same way towards him, or -

 _Nonono Sun-Il, that's not possible. Also, you can't possibly ruin your friendship between you and your best friend because of your stupid emotions._

He tries to shake the thought out of his head to no avail.

The sensations of Jee Han's thumbs pressing away the worry lines between his brows and on his forehead, and his fingers skillfully working on other parts of his head, trying to reduce the amount of tension in those areas continued to linger on Sun-Il's skin. He really wished that it could have been longer so that he could also feel the warmth emanating from his friend and relish that proximity, knowing that Jee Han was safe and good and still himself.

Sun-Il snaps himself out of it. His hormones were really messing with him, and he sighs, hoping that it would quickly wear off.

 _This infatuation is really getting out of hand._

* * *

 **A/N: 'sup guys i'm really sorry i haven't touched this in so long, but i promise! i will get around to completing it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Observe**

 **Summary: Jee Han gets attacked (again).**

The attack this time was mediocre.

The fact that this person (or these people) got exposed definitely shows signs of it being a mediocre attack. No one would possibly want to announce their entrance and allow their enemy to prepare for battle. This was almost going to be nothing compared to the last major kidnapping attempt, yet it would still be tedious and troublesome for Jee Han to handle.

One of his scouting clay cats had run back to him to notify him that his security perimeters in the Northwest direction have been breached, but some of the golems have already been dispatched to go handle the attackers. The security measures within a 100m of the house have also been reinforced, and more golems have been ordered to surround the reinforced area.

Jee Han pats the small cat on its head with a finger, sighing as he stood up from the sofa.

"Inventory." He quickly gears himself with his mana accessories and grabs his staff from the inventory, then casting his passive skills and activating the prepared runes and traps around his place with mana.

"Activate Tower Defense Mode." A small screen pops up in front of Jee Han, showing the enemy as a red dot on the map coming from the northwest, and his three golems heading in that direction. _Only one? That's odd._ The map often shows the number and type of enemies heading towards him, but one red dot indicated that there was only one unidentified being.

Jee Han quickly summons another six golems around the perimeter of his place on standby, and then reinforces them with a spell to increase INT and resistance.

"Gnome!" The elemental pops up beside Jee Han, eyes wide and looking at Jee Han expectantly.

 _"What do you want me to do, Jee Han?"_

"How far is the enemy?"

 _"About 80m away. It feels like the enemy is commanding your golems."_

What. The hell. Jee Han frowns. Being able to control golems is no mean feat, and that meant that the person he was going to face is definitely going to be skilful. Furthermore, this person was able to control _his_ golems, not just create them and control their own. Was it on purpose that they broke in so that they could manipulate his defences? Damn, his enemy is sure as hell going to have even more tactics.

"Gnome, bury all the golems around the reinforced perimeter up to waist height and ensure that they cannot escape."

 _"On it!"_

Gnome disappears in a flash. Jee Han then flies up into the air to scout for his enemy's position. Not far away, he can see the three golems he sent out moving back towards his place, lined up to form a circle, and in the centre of it all was a woman. Jee Han focuses on his golems in an attempt to gain control over them again.

"Soul. Magic. Amplify. Possess. Control. Artificial soul re-possession!"

The balls of light merge together into glowing orbs, zooming down to target the golems. Jee Han can suddenly feel a connection between him and his golems again, but it was now a struggle to maintain full control over them, like there was something stronger pushing his spell out of the golems and breaking the connection. He strengthens the spell by putting in more mana, but he suddenly loses connection with the golems, as if a wave crashed into him and washed away his connection spell.

Flinching from the disconnection, the woman suddenly turns her head abruptly to face Jee Han, her eyes flashing red. A red aura surrounds the woman, flaring up, and Jee Han can feel a rush of dark spirit energy penetrate the barriers around his fortress.

"Soul. Light. Magic. Amplify. Control. Magic energy control."

Light emanates from Jee Han's spell, revealing the dark energy that entered into the protected space. The rays slice through the dark energy, dispersing it then propelling the energy away, the light energy taking over the space.

The woman doesn't seem to be affected, only summoning even more of the dark spirit energy - as if she was pulling them from outside towards her. Jee Han takes the offensive, casting a net made of mana ropes to capture the golems, at the same time casting for a mana spiral bomb.

Before he could react, the golems suddenly disintegrate into pieces of rock, levitating and spinning around the woman, then hurling at Jee Han at a high speed. They break through the net, the magic disintegrating and the rocks charging towards Jee Han.

"Endless spinning mana arrows!"

The burst of arrows manage to break the rocks into smaller pieces, deflecting them back to the woman, but she holds her front, the golem pieces now floating in mid-air between Jee Han and her as both sides continue with their casting.

"Dual cast, spiral energy bolt, binding magic net!" The mana around him morphs into a golden net and gathers the rocks around while Jee Han holds out the spiral of mana in front of him, the ball of mana in front of him expanding as it absorbs the mana from its surroundings. It crackles and glows before Jee Han releases the bolt, crashing into the rocks with a bang as they shatter and fall.

The woman seems unfazed, and the golems reassemble themselves, their shapes reemerging from the earth and the shattered chunks of enchanted rock.

 _"Jee Han, I have completed your task, is there anything else I can do?"_

"Thanks Gnome. Just make sure none of them escapes," Jee Han orders, gaze focused on the woman.

"Observe."

 **Name: Puppet Queen  
Title: Animator  
** **Job: Contract-bound talisman  
** **Sex: N/A**

 **LVL N/A Next Level: N/A  
Age: N/A Race: Spirit  
Attributes: Animation, Spirit Link, Control over Dark Spirit Energy**

 **STR: N/A  
** **AGI: N/A  
** **VIT: N/A  
INT: N/A  
** **WIS: N/A  
LUK: N/A**

 **Status: Spiritbound  
**

 **History: An ancient spirit that controls inanimate objects, can be controlled by creating a spirit-bound contract with its master using blood as a medium to activate the talisman. However, this contract often erodes a person's spirit.**

 **Emotions: N/A**

 _What is this witchcraft? This is some high-level stuff._

Jee Han's mind starts to spin. How is he going to defeat this spirit that is bound to another person through a contract? This reminded him of the time which he battled the minions from the Church of Mask, except that this was one spirit. Not to forget, this spirit specialised in the animation of inanimate objects - which meant that anything without a living, unartifical soul would come under the control of the Puppet Queen.

There must be something he could do. The description mentioned about it being a spirit link to someone outside of this barrier, and that the Puppet Queen was definitely able to make use of dark spirit energy to animate the objects. In order to defeat this spirit, he would need to sever the spirit link between the master and the spirit, as well as remove the blood from the talisman that activated it so as to effectively cut off the connection by eliminating the medium.

But first, he needed to figure out how he could cut off the flow of dark energy to the Puppet Queen.

"Soul. Light. Magic. Amplify. Control. Magic energy control."

Jee Han wills the energy to spread out into a sheet and coat the insides of the barrier, creating an impermeable layer, cutting off the dark spirit energy that could enter the barrier from outside.

The red aura around Puppet Queen turns dark, and the dark energy instead now emanates from her, black tendrils of energy waving and stretching out around her. Jee Han suddenly feels like his clothes gained a mind of their own, tugging him down towards the ground.

"Magic energy control!" He imbues the magic into his clothes then sends out a new wave of light energy, repelling the dark energy away from him. He grows the spell, allowing it to fill up the space within the protected barrier and consume all the dark energy within.

The Puppet Queen does not falter. In a flash, she flies right in front of Jee Han, her dark energy concentrating to form a cocoon around Jee Han, suffocating him inside. Her eyes glow an eerie red before it becomes a black void, her red robes flapping around her as she continuously summons a crushing dark energy, wrapping around Jee Han.

Unable to breathe, Jee Han starts to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, his mind beginning to wander and Jee Han starts to lose control over his own soul. The insistent efforts of the dark energy to enter and corrode his soul was starting to gain some ground as he let down his defences.

 _Is this how I will lose my soul?_

 _"Focus, Jee Han. Focus your Ki into your magic to strengthen it."_

The familiar voice calls out to Jee Han, and it pulls him back to the immediacy of the situation.

Jee Han does as imaginary Sun-Il tells him to, and the action intensifies the spell from within him, allowing Jee Han to break free. He continues with the intensification of his spell as he uses the energy around him to identify the source of the Puppet Queen's energy.

Right within the skull of the spirit was a Western talisman, an orb framed with gold engraved in a foreign language. The talisman was charged with the force of its master through the blood it held in the orb and was also the source which the dark energy came from.

 _That's right_.

With a swoop of his hand, he pulls the talisman out of the body of the spirit, draining the blood from the talisman and destroying that blood with a quick mana power attack.

Everything suddenly falls silent. The body which the spirit inhabited sways - its eyes now just empty sockets - before it falls from the air, the body disintegrating into ash along with its descent.

Jee Han holds the talisman in his hands, about to observe it, but he feels his vision getting blurry, his mind becoming clouded.

"Yeon... Hon Recovery - "

* * *

Jee Han wakes up with a groan, and Sun-Il immediately shot out of his chair to move closer to Jee Han.

"Han Jee Han!" Sun Il-calls out, putting a hand on Jee Han's forehead and brushing the wild strands of hair back.

"Are you ok? There were parts of your spirit that were corroded, but we managed to undo the effects," Sun-Il explains. "I got a notice from one of the little cats that you fainted after a battle with a spirit. That's why you're here."

Jee Han furrows his brows in confusion and squints at Sun-Il. It doesn't seem like he had regained his focus. Doesn't help to confuse him with more information.

Sun-Il sighs. "Okok, I get that I'm rambling. I'll stop. Do you need anything?"

The boy shakes his head, closing his eyes slightly. It was a few seconds later that Jee Han opens his eyes, gaze much sharper and focused.

"How are you feeling?" Sun-Il asks, sitting down on the bed next to Jee Han.

"I'm fine. I only remember trying to heal myself but I blacked-out instead."

Sun-Il gazes at his friend sadly. This must have been another attack. He didn't know if it was because Jee Han was careless, or if it was because the spirit was too powerful for Jee Han to handle, but seeing his friend get hurt made him really sad.

As sad and as painful if he was the one that got hurt instead.

He didn't ever want Jee Han to know about the abyss, or become part of it. Sun-Il would have protected his friend from all this darkness and watch Jee Han continue to have fun with his games and go on and on about his most recent achievements in-game.

Now that Jee Han's life has instead become a game, one that was tangled with the abyss, Sun-Il felt the need to then protect his friend from all this. He felt bad that he was unable to do anything, and he really _really_ didn't want to lose Jee Han at all.

Unable to hold himself back, he pulls Jee Han into an embrace, holding on to him, feeling Jee Han's heartbeat against his own. "Don't be stupid, Jee Han. Tell me if you need help ok?" He berates his friend softly, burrowing his face into the crook of Jee Han's neck.

Jee Han returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Sun-Il tightly. No words were exchanged, but there was an unspoken promise between the two of them. They would protect each other no matter what, or at whatever cost. It was too difficult, too precious to lose Jee Han - ever - and it was as if Jee Han also shared the same sentiments.

The silence stretches between them, as if there was something that both of them wanted to say but did not dare to. Something that they really wanted to tell the other but there were too many _what ifs_.

 _I love you._

 _Don't ever leave me, please._

* * *

 **A/N: btw my hand slipped and i wrote another one shot for just sun-il (still sun-il x jee han!) and i feel like would really need a beta reader for all these fics. interested betas pls pm me uwu**


End file.
